


Liege

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Coming Untouched, Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submission, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, Virgin Noctis Lucis Caelum, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Most of the time, Gladio bosses Noctis around, pushes him to his limits, and keeps him on his toes, but when it counts, he will always bend the knee for his Prince.





	Liege

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I just wanted some bottom Gladio porn. This is my first time writing these two as a standalone and of course it's PWP, but... have some Gladnoct porn.
> 
> No beta, I touched it last.
> 
> This is my first time writing these two exclusively. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Liege**

"C'mere, Highness." Gladio let the lilt in his voice do more of the talking than words could as he took Noctis by the hands and dragged him into the bedroom of his own apartment. Noctis could be a brat, but Gladio had never seen Noctis hesitate towards his own bed before. He laughed and tugged him closer. “What’s the matter? Haven’t you ever thought about it?”

“Gladio,” Noct murmurs, flustered and flushing, and Gladio kissed his neck and trailed up to his earlobe. 

“You can tell me to stop,” he whispered against the shell of Noct’s ear. “You can tell me to stop any time, and this stops until you say you want to go.”

Gladio had never been the type to stand down, not even against his Prince. When Noctis got stubborn during training, or tried to give up, Gladio would stick his chest out and demand Noctis keep going, keep fighting, keep drilling, until he had gotten the job done. Earlier in the day, he’d practiced parries with Noctis until he’d nailed it, knocking back Gladio’s shield and hitting him in the chest, leaving him flat on his ass on the training room floor. Gladio had egged him on the whole way and had fallen back grinning when Noctis had succeeded. He pushed Noctis because he knew he had it in him.

Here, though, in the bedroom, Gladio had no intention of standing up to Noctis. He loved his bratty Prince in a way that loyalty couldn’t explain, and he would lay down for him here just like he knew he’d lay down his life for him if he had to. He kissed down his neck and jawline to his mouth, and kissed Noctis squarely on the mouth. Noctis kissed back, clearly still shy but not unwilling.

“I… I want it, but…”

“Then trust me, babe. I got you. It might be your first rodeo, but I'll give you a good ride.” He walked backwards, leading Noctis by his hands. Noctis followed, clearly longing for what Gladio was offering but hesitating to take it. He lifted Noctis’ hands to his lips and kissed the right, then the left, then seated himself on the edge of the bed. They'd made out a few times, heavy petting and ferocious kissing, but they both wanted more. “C’mere." He guided Noctis to him, stood him between his spread legs, then pulled his shirt up over his head. "Do you know what you wanna do?"

Noctis, red under the fall of his messy hair, shook his head. "Just you, Gladio."

Gladio grinned and leaned towards Noct, then kissed his nose, his brow, his mouth, and then again, touching his tongue to the seam of his lips. Noctis opened his mouth, receptive, sucking the tip of his tongue and kissing back with building enthusiasm. That was how Noctis worked - he still hesitated when he doubted himself, until encouraged in the right direction. Outside of here, Gladio liked to taunt him until Noct challenged him to meet - or, hell, exceed his expectations. In here, he could be gentle and coax him to just where he wanted him. 

He began to unbutton Noctis’ shirt, before Noct himself shrugged out of it then stepped back to yank his undershirt off over his head. Gladio took a long moment to admire what he saw. Noctis was a handsome young man, still lithe and slight but dense with muscle. Gladiolus had dated around a little before finally tumbling ass-over-teakettle into love with the Prince like the feelings had been there all along, and having a lover a head shorter than him and maybe two-thirds his weight wasn’t a problem. It was never about size for him, because he never expected a lover bigger than him. Just wasn’t happening. Gladio appreciated his toned form, his bashful grin, and his soft hands and earnest expression was as alluring as any other beefcake might have been. Noct carded his fingers through his hair, coming close and kissing him again, and Gladio took him in embrace, his hands on Noct’s bare waist and dragging his palms up so his thumbs could trace the contours of his dusky nipples. Noct moaned into the kiss and arched his back at the touch, then broke the kiss to ask, rough and husky, “How do you want me?”

Gladio adjusted his cock against his zipper, his erection already straining the contours of his uniform pants. “Think I want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah, but-” Noctis came up short as Gladio decided the pants are just not doing it, so off they go. “_ Six _.” Gladio sighed with relief as he freed his dick from the confines of his boxer briefs, easing his length out and stroking it a few times, fully hard and hot in his own hand. Gladio winked at him.

“Like what you see, huh?” He knew how damn good he looked. Noctis just looked shocked as if he’d never realized before just what a catch Gladio was. Gladio appreciated that he wasn’t just another slab of meat to Noctis, because Noctis didn’t drool for every shirtless Glaive he passed. Noctis was staring at him like he was the sun and winter had just ended. 

“Y-yeah. You’re… Six, you’re stunning.” He licked his lips. “And you want me to-”

“Damn right.” Gladio slid his hand down his shaft to cup his sac, then lifted it, giving Noct a good view of just where he wanted him. He’d been thinking about the prospect all day, anticipating just how hot he’d get when Noctis knocked him around the arena at training. He was ready for it, and unless Noctis fled for the door now, he was going to get what he wanted. Noctis wasn’t running, and the strain in his trousers made clear he was interested. The tension in his shoulders, though, told Gladio that Noctis might need a little coaching. “Hey, look at me.” Gladio sat back, resting on his palms. “Something the matter?”

Noctis shook his head, but his focus was on Gladio’s chest. “Just… you don’t want…”

“Not today.” Gladio gave his dick a stroke. “We can see about getting you all up on this some other time.”

“Yeah, but…” Noctis swallowed hard. “You’re bigger, aren’t you supposed to-”

Gladio laughed before Noctis could finish the sentence. “Fuck, no. Size doesn’t meet a thing when it comes to that. When it comes to making love, I’m all about what feels good, and I know you’re gonna make me feel good.” He sat up, canting forward, flexing his muscles just enough to show off the contours. “C’mere, you. I know I’m a lotta man, but you’re perfect for me.”

He popped the button on Noctis’ fly, and Noctis skimmed out of his pants with a shimmy of the hips and stepped out of them where they pooled on the floor. Noctis braced a hand on Gladio’s knee and leaned in, then kissed him deep like it would distract him from Noctis kicking his pants aside. Gladio laughed into his mouth, then ran his palms down Noct’s sides and squeezed his glutes, then motioned to his bedside drawer. “You got lube in there. I know you do, because Iggy told me he found it and stored it in there.” Noctis turned bright red, and Gladio chuckled again. “Hey, you know I don’t mind. Just pass it.”

Noct put the tube in his hand, and Gladio squeezed some onto his palm, closed his hand around for a second to warm it, then wrapped his palm around Noct’s shaft. Noct groaned as the warmed lubricant spread over his cock, but shook his head. “Don’t you need me to - you know?” He held up his fingers with an indicative nod.

“Fuck, really? You’ve been looking at the wrong porn.” Gladio laughed. “Why do you think I took so long in the shower after training?” He sat up and kissed Noct’s fingertips, then looked up at him through his eyelashes, relishing the faint thrill that ran through Noct and the shock in those big blue eyes. “Besides, if you go slow and don’t rush, you don’t need to do that. Just take me nice and easy.” He propped himself on his elbows and hooked one knee on Noctis’ shoulder. “Try it, Highness.”

Noct flushed, but he edged closer, taking his cock in hand. “Don't call me 'Highness' when we’re like this. No titles.”

“No promises.” Gladio would have come up with a better comeback, but he felt Noctis’ cockhead, blunt, stiff, and hot, pressing against his entrance. Gladio inhaled and relaxed, but bent his leg over to draw Noct closer and lift his hips towards him. Noctis pressed in, and Gladio groaned as Noctis rocked his hips and filled him, splitting him wide. His erection flagged as Noctis settled, and Noctis noticed and pulled back.

“Does it h-”

“No, baby, don’t.” Gladio kept his leg around Noct’s shoulder, pinning him. Noctis’ cock throbbed in his core, and Gladio groaned at the fullness, and the smug knowledge that _ his _ Prince was claiming him. “Fuck, feels good. Fuck, fuck.” He threw his other leg around Noct’s waist. “Gonna need you to move. Gonna need you to give it to me good, Noct, _ please _.”

Noct bit his lip, then braced his hands on Gladio’s shoulders, pulled back, and thrust. Gladio groaned, his cock standing at full attention again as Noctis passed over his prostate, and Gladio grabbed onto the globes of Noctis’ backside and groped. “Gladio-!!”

“Keep going!” Gladio ground it out like he was shouting orders at the Crownsguard, arching his hips up, and Noctis didn’t hesitate to take this demand. He gripped Gladio’s arms and started driving in, steady and strong, sure, like a king sallying forth with his cavalry and roaring out a battle cry:

"Gladio!" Noctis moaned as he struck especially deep, and Gladio clenched around him, echoing his cry with a roar from the gut.

“That’s it! That’s good, fuck, that’s good!” He squeezed Noctis’ backside and roared with pleasure as Noctis, encouraged, drove in harder.

“You like that, huh?”

“You know it!” Gladio grinned, cocksure and wild as Noct, lit up and flushing, drove down hard. Gladio groped and caressed his ass as the pleasure built and coiled deep in his core. He teetered on the edge as Noct, grinning like he did when he knocked Gladio to the ground and dove onto him. 

This was the Prince he loved, the one who could make him so angry then turn around and stun him so that all he could do was be damn proud. 

“That’s what you want,” Noct murmured, voice rough, eyes alight and his grip tightening, and Gladio’s cock throbbed at his liege’s demand. “You want me to take you hard?”

“Yes, damn you, you fuck me right, dammit!” Gladio groaned, back arching involuntarily, and Noct’s cock ground into his prostate. His orgasm almost hit him by surprise. Gladio’s cock painted his belly with a white stripe, and he groaned as he came without even realizing he was on the edge. Noct, panting, ground his cock all the way in and gazed down at Gladio, rapt and panting as he rode out his pleasure.

“Didn’t even touch you - Am I that good?”

“Damn right, your Highness.” Gladio groaned as his passage clenched again, forcing another burst of spend from his crown to drip onto his navel. Noct beamed, and it was the best thing Gladio could imagine. Gladio felt his body relax, and tightened his leg around Noct’s waist. “Now you keep going. You ain’t done, so I ain’t done.”

Noctis inhaled, and began to move again. Gladio almost purred at the overstimulation, because now Noct was confident, more sure than ever, and as Gladio’s hands fell away from groping him, Noct laced his fingers into his and held him tight.

“Perfect, damn.” Noctis was picking up speed now, confident, sounding rough and feral, and Gladio felt a surprising spike of lust in his gut even as his come cooled on his abs. “Look at you, sweaty and used for your Prince. That’s what you like, isn’t it?”

“Fuck,” Gladio growled, because he was starting to get hard again already. Noct noticed, gaze burning, and took his shaft in hand and stroked in time with his thrusts. Six, was this brat really going to make him come twice? “Noct, come on, come on.” He didn’t even know what he was asking for, only that he wanted it from Noctis, his Prince, his King, the man who he would lay down for at a single command, no matter what that meant.

Gladio was barely hard, but still hard enough, when Noctis locked up and came, his raw heat washing his battered hole. His own second orgasm was gentle, washing through him and making him shake from toe to tip. Noct bowed his head and licked the cooling spend off of his belly, and Gladio wondered again just what kind of porn he’d been watching because maybe it wasn’t all bad. 

“You good, Gladio?” Noctis licked his lips and looked down at him where he lay flat on his back, sprawled out like he belonged there, and Gladio let himself sink into the plush mattress, grinning.

“Better than I thought you’d be, Highness.”

Noctis chuckled, then yanked his briefs back up and threw himself down onto the bed beside him. “Yeah. Same.” He rested his head against Gladio’s arm, and Gladio drew Noctis up onto his bare chest and kissed his forehead a few dozen times. His Prince was a brat, but Gladio would never hesitate to bend the knee for him exactly where it counted. 

He was, after all, _ his _ Prince.


End file.
